Between Floors
by djenie
Summary: This is pure fluff. Nothing profound. Just fun! Had some more thoughts on this, so it will continue for a while, at least. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

She breaks up with Pete after only two weeks.

There's just no point in continuing to date the guy when she knows she'll never feel _that way_ about him. Hell... She gets more of a thrill standing here in the elevator beside the General than she does from dinner, dancing and a heavy make-out session with Pete!

Yeah. Pathetic, and she knows it...

Suddenly the car grinds to a jolting halt. She loses her balance and stumbles against the General, who reflexively grabs her in his arms.

The lights go out.

Hmm... stuck between floors with Jack... Oh, the possibilities!


	2. Chapter 2

~Next day~

Carter is on the elevator when the door opens and O'Neill gets on. The doors slide shut. As the car starts to rise, a soft sound comes from her throat.

"Still humming, I see," he says, smirking, giving her a sidewise looks.

"Yep."

"Different tune, tho."

She tries unsuccessfully to suppress a smile, and glances up at the security camera. Throwing a come-hither look his way, she backs into the corner, out of range of the lens.

With no hesitation, he hits the stop button and joins her.

"Thirty seconds," she whispers, just before their lips crash together.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day they nearly run each other down as she's coming out and he's going in. For a very long moment they stand there, blue eyes locked with brown. The door rebounds off Jack's shoulder once... twice... before the third bounce he moves her back inside, allowing it to slide shut.

"Sir..." she says, tilting her head toward the door, but smiling nonetheless. Hidden between their bodies, his hand is holding hers. He strokes the back of it with his thumb...

The car jerks into motion—obviously being summoned from another floor. They smile and step apart.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two days Sam is on the elevator far more than normal. She finds excuses to leave her lab, to go up to the cafeteria, or down to the control room, or the gym or even the infirmary. Not once does she take the stairs, even when going just one floor.

She encounters O'Neill seven times during the two days! Evidently he is also traveling between floors more often than usual!


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder how many elevators there are in Colorado Springs..."

"What?" Daniel looks at Sam in surprise. " _What_ about elevators?"

She blinks. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Indeed you did, ColonelCarter," Teal'c says, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes fly to O'Neill, sitting across the table from her, but he simply stares down at his plate, one hand covering his mouth. She can tell by the hitch in his breathing that he is stifling laughter.

She looks away and blushes to the roots of her hair.

Daniel and Teal'c cast bemused glances her way for the rest of the meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack loves the smile that blossoms on Sam's face when she steps into the car and sees him there.

"Are we carrying on an affair in the lift?" he asks archly.

"I'm only going up one floor this trip..." she says.

They stand side by side, facing the doors, shoulders barely touching. He allows his hand to brush lightly against her wrist. His fingers tingle.

The car stops at her floor.

Leaning slightly toward her, he whispers into her hair: "I think I'll stay in here and ride up and down—waiting."

She's grinning as she exits into the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rube Goldberg**

The elevator stops at level 6 and Sam and Jack move quickly apart before the door opens. Two SFs enter the car, nod respectfully to the General and Colonel, then turn to face the door, forcing said officers to put even more distance between them.

Sam and Jack's eyes meet as the car rises again.

At the infirmary floor a nurse enters pushing a cart loaded with equipment. "Taking these up to medical storage, sir," she murmurs, seeing O'Neill glance at her.

He nods, and the cart is shoved into the space between him and Carter. Once more the door closes.

Four very young cadets and one harassed Captain enter on the next floor. O'Neill recognizes them as part of the group that's visiting from the Academy, along with their SGC escort.

By this time he can barely see the top of Carter's head.

Two more levels and the car halts yet again. Arguing, barely noticing all the other passengers, Colonel Dixon and Colonel Reynolds edge their way inside.

The medical cart is now jammed against the back wall, forcing Sam and Jack into opposite corners.

The car continues to climb.

One of the cadets catches sight of the stars on O'Neill's BDUs, and tries her best to come to attention and salute. In the process she elbows the Captain sharply, causing him to stumble and step on the nurse's toe. She squeaks and staggers against the cart, jamming the edge of it into O'Neill's thigh and dislodging what appears to be a portable x-ray machine, which tips precariously toward the floor.

Sam manages a lunging, one-handed, rescue. The nurse sends her a grateful look. Jack grimaces and rubs his leg. "Sorry, sir," the nurse murmurs, sending him a contrite look. He shrugs it away.

Oblivious, Dixon and Reynolds continue their dispute.

The cadet's horrified eyes have grown as wide as saucers as she stares at the General. He gives her a 'forget it' wave. But by now all of the cadets have realized who he is and are stiffening up and shooting him nervous glances.

O'Neill turns toward Sam and rolls his eyes.

Carter's hand goes to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The SFs never blink; maybe they've been taking stoicism lessons from Teal'c!

At the gym level, Dixon and Reynolds exit, snapping and snarling.

The Captain herds his brood out at the cafeteria floor.

The SFs debark at non-com quarters on level 14.

Finally, at the storage level, the nurse wheels away the medical cart.

The door slides shut, and the car is empty except for the two original occupants.

Still standing in their respective corners, Jack and Sam stare at one another for a few stunned moments before they both burst out laughing.

The buzzer sounds, telling them that the elevator has reached its upper limit. They move closer together again, and Jack presses the button for level 27, sending them back down into the mountain, their laughter still echoing off the walls.

~x~

 **A/N. About the title of this chapter:** (it's not an exact comparison, but it's what I was thinking)

Ruben Garret Lucius 'Rube' Goldberg (1883-1970) was an American cartoonist, sculptor, author, engineer, and inventor. He is best known for a series of popular cartoons depicting complicated gadgets that perform simple tasks in indirect, convoluted ways, similar to Heath Robinson devices in the UK, as well as the Storm P devices in Denmark. Goldberg received many honors in his lifetime, including a Pulitzer Prize for his political cartooning in 1948.


	8. Chapter 8

Today when he halts the car between floors and tugs her into the corner, she falls willingly into his arms. The kiss turns passionate quickly, and she moans deeply into his mouth.

She'd dreamed of him the night before, causing intense yearnings and desires—but his lips are far sweeter in person! His hands on her waist make rational thought nearly impossible.

They are fully absorbed—lost in the moment...

"IS THERE ANYBODY ON THE ELEVATOR?!" Siler's voice booms shockingly loud from the speaker, yanking them abruptly back to reality!

They spring apart, staring at each other, wide-eyed with guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

Siler can't possibly have seen them! Sam reminds herself, as she hurriedly moves away from the corner of the car.

Jack's eyes—those deep, dark brown eyes!—follow her as he calmly reaches over and presses the intercom. "Hey, Siler."

"Sorry, sir," the sergeant replies. "The alarm went off. Are you okay in there?"

"Fine. My own fault. I leaned on the stop button accidently." Jack taps the reset and the elevator resumes its journey upward. "Thanks for checking, Sly."

"No problem, sir." The intercom clicks off.

Sam is still blushing with embarrassment, but the way he is looking at her makes her want to smile. Or melt...


	10. Chapter 10

SG1 is off-world, and for the second time today Jack stops himself on the way to the elevator. He turns around and almost runs headlong into an airman walking behind him.

"Sorry, sir!" the airman says, jumping aside quickly.

"My fault, son. Don't worry about it." He gives a half-way attempt at a smile and detours back toward his office. Inside he shuts the door and runs a hand through his hair.

 _She's due back in thirty-six hours!_

 _*X*_

On XYZ-123 Sam stares into the dying coals of their campfire. Teal'c is on watch, so she really should be sleeping. They're heading back to the Stargate early tomorrow. The morning can't come fast enough!

The mission is a bust. The geologic formation that looked so promising from the UAV turns out to be _schist_ , not naquadah.

There's also nothing to indicate that the planet was ever inhabited. No roads, structures or ruins.

Daniel's disappointed. Teal'c's bored. And she's frustrated.

She can't wait to get back to Earth. Back to elevators!


	11. Chapter 11

**For some reason the newer reviews for this story are not showing up. I've received email notifications, but cannot reply in the usual manner, so I'm sending PMs. I hope I have not missed anyone! If I have, please know that I appreciate each and every comment. Thank you so much!**

 **xxxxx**

After the debriefing Sam lingers at the conference table until Daniel and Teal'c are gone. She's very aware of Jack leaning against his office door jamb, watching her. Finally she picks up her folder and turns toward the exit.

He steps out to block her way. "Go home, Carter. It's after 2200." He glances meaningfully at the clock. Earth time never syncs with the planets they visit.

"Yes, sir."

First she goes to the locker room change into jeans and a sweater, then to her lab just to make sure things are secure. She bites her lip in disappointment to see that the lift car is empty, and with a sigh presses the button for level 11.

When she gets out for the switch-over of elevators, Jack is waiting there. "Welcome home," he says softly as he holds the door for her to enter.

It dawns on her just then that there aren't any cameras in the upper elevator cars. She gives a wide grin.

At this hour of the night they will likely have _eleven floors_ of privacy!


	12. Chapter 12

O'Neill hasn't been up to his lab bugging Daniel for the past day or two, so when the archaeologist notices that Jack is in his office, he heads across the briefing room. He steps through the door behind Jack, and over his shoulder, Daniel can read the email that he is typing on his laptop.

"Tryst?" Daniel questions, puzzled. "Why are you writing about a _tryst_?"

Startled, Jack hits the delete key and the screen goes blank. _Hopefully Daniel didn't see who he's writing to!_

He closes the laptop and turns, giving Daniel the biggest fake grin he can manage.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam opens her email folder and runs her eyes down the list of new messages. Pauses at one near the bottom.

HockeyFan#1 to SGCGeniusSam

Subject; the lift

She stares. _He wouldn't dare write about..._

 _Would he?_

Opening the file, she reads:

 _Tryst; a secret rendezvous, for romantic purposes_

"Oh my God..." she whispers. "He did!"

She's so shocked she doesn't hear someone entering her lab—until Daniel clears his throat loudly.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're sure you deleted it before he read it?" Jack asks, frowning.

"Yes!" Sam hisses. "But sending it really wasn't very smart!" She actually glares for an instant before adding, "Sir!"

He grimaces. "I know. I know. What did Daniel say?"

"Not much. But he's visited my lab four times in the last day."

"Do you think he's suspicious?"

She shoots him an incredulous look. "Do you really think he _isn't?"_

"Yeah. Right. It's Daniel, after all."

"Yes, it is," she agrees. "What should we do?"

He glances around the small, badly-lit supply closet. "Wellll... Maybe a change of venue?"


	15. Chapter 15

She's breathless by the time she locates him two days later, in a gymnasium storage closet. "This isn't working very well, sir..."

"No..." He shakes his head, frustrated. "Too many closets to choose from. I never know which one you'll pick."

"People keep stopping me and asking why I'm running around the corridors. Soon everyone on base will be suspicious!"

Cupping her cheek, he kisses her softly. "What do you want to do?"

Their eyes meet for a very long moment before sliding away.

They're trying too hard, but it just isn't the same. They know it's time to stop.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been nearly a week since they've had a conversation that didn't begin with 'General O'Neill, Sir!' or 'Colonel Carter!' Not once in that week have they been alone together. He hasn't visited her lab or brought her blue jello. She hasn't smiled a genuine smile for him or anyone else.

O'Neill is sulky, snippy and short-tempered.

Carter is distant, distracted and dispirited.

Their moods are causing everyone on base to be watchful and wary.

Daniel goes around with a baffled and bewildered expression.

Only Teal'c appears utterly unchanged.

Even Walter—who usually knows everything—has no idea what is going on, and thus is losing all his credibility!

The base betting pools are crashing and burning!


	17. Chapter 17

Alone in the elevator, O'Neill glances up with a sigh as the numbers flash by. _These rides are nothing like_ _they used to be..._

The car stops at the 16th floor and he's surprised when General Hammond walks in. Jack finds himself smiling. "Sir! I didn't know you were on base. We weren't expecting you until this afternoon."

"I got an early flight. How are you, son?"

"I'm fine, sir. And you? You look great." It's been nearly three months since they last met.

Hammond smiles. "Can't complain. I need to talk to you, Jack. Is there someplace where we won't be interrupted?"

"Sure...uh...my office?"

Hammond shakes his head. The SGC Commander's office is notoriously wide open to every passing airman. "Something a bit more private, I think," he suggests. "Like this..." He reaches over and pushes the car's stop button.

Jack blinks in surprise. _Does this mean Hammond has got wind of him and Carter and their... er... lift encounters?_ "Uh, sir... security?"

"Not a problem." Hammond hits the intercom. A few moments later he informs base security that he is commandeering elevator number two for the next ten minutes or so, and orders that surveillance be discontinued for the duration.

Jack stares at him, shocked—certain that he is about to receive the dressing-down of his career. He braces himself as George turns to him and starts to explain.

By the time Hammond finishes talking Jack's expression has migrated through stunned and disbelieving and is stuck on absolutely gobsmacked! "You want _me_ to take over _Home World Security!?_ " There's an unmistakable stutter in his voice.

"The President has already agreed, Jack. In fact, it was his idea."

"But...that's...way across the country—in DC," is all Jack can manage.

Hammond holds back a smirk. "That's right."

He gulps. "Er...what about you, sir?"

"I'm going to be a part time special consultant to the President, Jack. Semi-retired. Spending time with my grandkids." George is grinning widely. "Don't look so worried, Jack. This could have some hidden benefits for you, you know," he adds quietly.

Minutes later a very puzzled Jack watches Hammond's back as the older General exits the car ahead of him.

 _That certainly wasn't like any elevator ride he was expecting!_


	18. Chapter 18

He's been thinking about Hammond's last remark every since that elevator ride;

 _'Don't look so worried, Jack. This could have some hidden benefits for you, you know.'_

He thinks he's worked out what the General was talking about. Today he's headed for Washington for his first meeting with the President. He'll find out if he's right...


	19. Chapter 19

The Pentagon doesn't have elevators. Nope. _Just escalators!_ Jack frowns as he approaches the one that will take him up to the floor that houses Home World Security.

The President's words in that first meeting come back to him; _'I think you'll see it my way in the end, Jack. You're the best man for this job, and once you spend some time here in Washington, you'll know what I mean. That's the only reason I'm agreeing to what you propose.'_

He hates to admit it, but already he knows that Hayes is right!

 _He misses elevators... Not that Carter is around to rendezvous with. Wonder if she thinks of me when she rides the lift...?_

He shakes the thought away. Wondering and wishing won't get him anywhere. She's at Groom Lake now. Twenty-four hundred miles away! _He needs to stop wishing!_

Damn! Things were so much simpler...

Yup... He misses elevators.

XXX

The new posting has taken Sam by surprise.

She knew there'd be a period of adjustment to this assignment—some bumps along the way— _but she wasn't expecting to hate the place!_ Desert instead of mountains. Heat instead of high altitude chill. Scientists instead of Air Force personnel. _Certain_ _Air Force personnel!_

To top it off, the building where her lab is located is a sprawling, single-story affair. No need for an elevator. _Not even a fantasy to keep her going!_


	20. Chapter 20

It's been nearly a month and Sam is almost at the end of her rope, when one day he walks into her lab looking like absolute sin in his dress blues!

"Sir!" She can't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Shhh..." he warns, closing the door. "It won't take them long to find me." He crosses the room in three strides and takes her in his arms, kissing her thoroughly, but pulling away much too quickly! Stepping back, he thrusts a note into her hand. "Hide that!"

Stunned and dizzy, leaning against her lab table for support, she shoves the paper into her pocket just as the door opens and Brigadier General Vickers, the Groom Lake CO, arrives with two other officers—O'Neill's escort, no doubt.

"There you are, General," Vickers exclaims with a smile. "We lost you," he scolds.

"Not for long enough," Jack mutters.

"The labs aren't really on the tour, you know, sir," Vickers explains.

"Well, they should be," Jack growls in his best 'I'm the ranking General here' voice.

Brought up short by the tone, Vickers clears his throat. "Er... yes, sir. Of course. Colonel Carter," he says a bit desperately, turning to Sam, "would you like to explain what you're working on for General O'Neill?"

She's managed to recover somewhat by now. "Certainly, sir!" she declares, smiling.

For the next ten minutes, she regales the group with a complicated techno-babble description of her latest project. O'Neill grins through the entire spate of nonsense.

After they are gone, Sam takes the note from her pocket, unfolds it and reads;

 _Frontier Hotel. room 954. 1930h. Take the elevator._

 **XXXX**

 **Sorry, but there won't be any more until after this weekend. This is Thanksgiving Week, and I have waay too much to do!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**First let me say how grateful I am to everyone for all of the nice comments on this story! I'm thrilled that you all like it so much!**

 **Okay, so I lied. I really didn't intend to post another chapter this week, even tho I had it written. But this version came to me yesterday, and I like it much better than the one I originally planned! I couldn't resist—so I thought I'd leave you with something sweet for Thanksgiving (since I can't send you a piece of my pumpkin pie :-)**

 **XXXXXXXX**

She's a few minutes early when she enters the hotel lobby that evening, and pauses, looking for the elevators.

"Ms. Carter?"

She turns to find a handsome young man at her elbow.

"Yes..."

"David Broski, Ma'am. General O'Neill sent me to escort you to the elevator."

"Oh." She feels herself blushing. "Thank you, Mr. Broski."

"Just David, ma'am. This way..."

He leads her across the lobby and into a wide corridor, past three elevators.

"Ummm... David..." she says, pointing over her shoulder.

"You'll be taking the private elevator to the penthouse, Ms. Carter. It's right over here."

"Penthouse," she echoes in surprise.

They stop before a fourth lift, and Broski produces a key which he inserts in the lock and turns. The doors slide open smoothly.

O'Neill is inside the car, leaning casually against the wall, dressed in jeans and a black button-down shirt. Straightening, he grins at the surprised look on Sam's face.

"Come on in." He extends a hand.

After a second of recovery she smiles widely, takes his hand and steps over the threshold to join him.

"Thanks, Broski," Jack says.

"You're welcome, sir." He gives the key to Jack. "Have a good evening, General. Ma'am." He walks away, leaving Sam and Jack standing there with gazes locked.

Without taking his eyes off her, Jack reaches out and presses the 'close' button and the doors slide shut.

"I missed you," he whispers, taking her in his arms. "I missed this."

"Me, too," she replies, moving closer and lifting her lips for his kiss. The ride up is waay too short!

 **~x~**

They're both breathless when they exit into the penthouse. Sam gazes in awe at the incredible view afforded by glass walls all around. The sun is setting, casting its rays across the desert, painting the landscape a rainbow of colors. The hotel is on the outskirts of the city, so the western vista is largely free of city light.

"This is amazing!" she exclaims, moving farther toward the windows. "But I thought you were on the ninth floor... we're much higher."

"The penthouse became available this afternoon. I jumped at it." He comes up behind her and slips his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You like?"

"Are you kidding? Jack, this is gorgeous! And I've been thinking the desert was just brown and hot! Are you sure this isn't a hologram or something?"

He laughs. "Nope. It's not." He steers her over to the glass and slides open one of several doors. They step out onto the terrace, where, if anything, the view is even more spectacular. The air is already beginning to cool slightly as evening approaches. He leads her over to a wide chaise—obviously meant for two—sits and pulls her down beside him. They cuddle with their arms around one another, content for the moment to be together in such a romantic setting.

 **XXX...**

 **So we will spend the long weekend imagining what they might be doing in that chaise-built-for-two as the sun sinks toward the desert...**

 **Happy thoughts :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry this took longer than I expected. My computer decided to give me trouble :-(.** **It's still not fixed, but at least I can use Word again!**

 **Thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews—I can't believe the number is nearing 200! If my computer problems have caused me to fail to reply to any reviews, I apologize.**

 **XXXX**

It's full dark before they finally retreat into the penthouse—casting faintly wistful glances back at the chaise-built-for-two! Jack slides the glass door shut, and draws Sam into his arms for a softly lingering kiss.

"I thought we'd celebrate," he says pointing out the champagne on ice on the bar. "I ordered dinner for 2100 hours. Grilled salmon and asparagus tips. I know you like salmon."

"It's my favorite." She gives him that signature smile that always makes his knees go a little weak.

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." He waves a hand toward the couch, then heads over to the entertainment center. Soon romantic music is playing from the speakers.

"Shall we have some champagne?"

"Yes, please!" she says, sitting and looking around the suite, still taking it all in.

He crosses the room to the bar, and occupies himself for several moments choosing two crystal flutes. His back is to her as he pours the champagne. When he turns, he's holding the glasses awkwardly and he looks a bit tense.

He comes to sit beside her on the couch and hands her one of the drinks.

"To a happy future," he says, toasting her.

"A happy future," she echoes, smiling at him again, and raises the glass to her lips.

As she tips the flute up to drink, a flash of blue and white light from inside catches her eye. _Bubbles?_... but no—too bright for that. She lowers the glass and looks down into its depths.

He is watching her closely.

"What..." She stares, bemused. "What is that?"

"Finish the champagne and find out," he suggests.


	23. Chapter 23

The champagne is finished, and she is staring down at the ring that is nestled in the bottom of the flute—a sapphire and a diamond in an asymmetrical setting. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen!

"Marry me, Sam?" Jack asks softly.

She turns to him. "We... we can't..." she whispers. "The regulations..."

He draws a breath. "Would you if we could?"

Suddenly he appears very vulnerable to her, and she reaches for him. "Of course I would," she says, putting her heart into the words. "Do you doubt it? You can't doubt that I love you!"

He squeezes her hand—raises it to his lips and kisses it. "No, I don't. I just... I can't believe how lucky I am."

"We both are." She leans over and kisses him, caressing his lips with hers. Her free hand softly strokes the side of his face. He draws her body close, and tenderly returns the embrace. The kiss continues for long moments, until the need for breath forces them apart a few centimeters.

Sam studies his face, taking in its shape and features, the warmth in his eyes, and a wide smile blossoms on her face. Even if this is impossible, he's made her incredibly happy!

All at once her expression turns playful. "So the ring is _really for me_?" she teases lightly, holding up the flute. "Not for somebody else?"

He stares at her, taken aback for a second that she would say such a thing, even in jest! Plucking the glass from her hand, he upends it, tipping the ring into his palm, ignoring the drops of champagne that dampen his skin.

"No one else... not ever," he whispers, and grasps her hand so he can slip the ring onto her finger. "This is for real, Sam. I love you so much."

This time his kiss is passionate and demanding…


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting this time. We had to travel out of state for a family funeral last weekend. I'm just starting to get my momentum back. I also apologize for not responding directly to your reviews. Be assured that I appreciate every one of them!**

 **Everyone take care of yourselves, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

They are lying in the suite's huge bed. She's wearing absolutely nothing except the gorgeous ring on her finger. He kisses her hand, his lips lingering on the third knuckle.

"You like?" he asks.

"Oh, yes, I like." She kisses his lips. "I like the whole package," she whispers, running her fingers softly through his hair. "But can this be possible? What about the regulations?"

He grins. "They don't apply to us right now."

"Why not? Groom Lake falls under your command. You're head of Home World Security."

"No," he says. "I'm not."

"What? Of course you are! Oh, my God—you didn't resign, did you?" she demands, horrified.

"Nope." He shakes his head, then explains. "I refused the job when the President first offered it. Told him I wasn't the right person. He insisted that I was…am. The… uh… discussion got rather heated."

"You argued with the President?!"

"Welll… sort of," he admits. "But eventually, we came up with a compromise. I agreed to try it out. I promised to run the office for two months—in a 'special' capacity, as his temporary appointee. After that, we'll talk again. Until then, _I'm officially between assignments._ " He enunciates the last four words carefully.

She stares at him for several long moments. "How much longer?"

"Four weeks."

Her lips part in a round 'O' as gradually the full truth dawns. Their eyes lock in understanding.

He smiles widely. "Do you think there's an elevator around here large enough to accommodate a wedding party?"

They both burst out laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's one more chapter before Christmas.**

 **XXXX**

Needless to say, they do not locate an elevator suitable for a wedding, especially once the President finds out and invites himself and the First Lady to the ceremony! In fact, Hayes offers the White House East Room as the venue, causing Jack to blanch and find himself at a total loss for words. Luckily Sam is not quite as verbally challenged.

"We're very honored, Mr. President," she says sincerely. "But an event in the White House is bound to get a lot more attention than we want." She glances from Hayes to Jack, who nods for her to continue. "We've decided to get married on the penthouse terrace of the Frontier Hotel. This coming Saturday at sunset. You and Mrs. Hayes are welcome, of course."

Both she and Jack breathe sighs of relief when Hayes has to decline because of another commitment.

The guest list is very small; Daniel and Teal'c, Hammond, Janet and Cassie, Mark and his family.

The preparations are uncomplicated; a local Justice of the Peace, Jack's dress blues, and a very simple cream-colored gown for Sam. The hotel is delighted to provide flowers and a catered meal in the penthouse after the ceremony.

The newlyweds are just sitting down to dinner with their friends and family when the private elevator doors slide open, admitting an apologetic hotel manager, as well as another, very familiar—very angry!—person.

 **XXX**

 **Yes, Janet is there. In my world the characters I like don't die!**


	26. Chapter 26

**~Several hours earlier~**

"Where's George?" Jacob Carter asks as he steps through the Stargate and sees that the officer greeting him is not the one he expected.

Colonel Dixon gives him a wide-eyed look and blurts, "He's at the wedding, sir. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Wedding? Who's getting married?"

 **XXX**

 **I said the people I like don't die, remember?**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob Carter demands, storming into the suite.

"Dad!" Sam cries, jumping to her feet.

"Jacob," Hammond says, rising, and trying to soothe his friend. "We sent you a message. They said you were out of touch…"

But Jacob ignores him as he zeroes in on Sam. "Samantha Lauren Carter! What do you think you're doing?"

"Easy, Jacob," Jack intervenes, stepping up beside his wife.

"Out of the way, O'Neill! This is between me and my daughter!"

"No, sir!" Jack barks, edging Sam aside. "Not any more!"

The two men stand toe to toe for several long seconds. Everyone in the room holds their breath.

Jacob's eyes narrow dangerously. "A word with you two in private!" he demands, pointing toward the elevator.

Moments later the three of them are in the car, with the doors shut.

At last Jacob relaxes, and his gaze travels back and forth between the newly-weds. Jack thinks Selmak must have taken over, but there is no sign of glowing eyes.

Suddenly Jacob breaks into a wide smile and throws his arms around the two of them. He kisses Sam heartily, and then—to Jack's horror!—plants one on his new son-in-law's cheek also! "It's about damn time!"

AND SO THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVERY AFTER!


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologize for the last line in the previous chapter—I was the victim of the 'corny cliché demon'! Some of you thought that was the end of the story, and I guess it was misleading. But, no, there's a bit more. So again, I apologize, and let's move on to the next installment!**

 **XXXX**

 **~Four months later, Washington, D.C.~**

The elevator from the underground parking garage of Jack's D.C. apartment building is slow to respond, and Jack is exhausted and grumpy after a long day in his office. He leans against the wall beside the door and rubs his forehead, closing his eyes as he waits.

He's officially head of Home World Security now, has been for nearly four months. He hates the job—the hours are too long and Washington is peopled with idiots and fools; the President was right, they need Jack, but he has to fight for every step forward.

Sam is 1700 miles away—that is, when she's not _light-years away_ with the 'new' SG1. They see each other on weekends, if they're lucky… He sighs. Ah, and today is only Wednesday, three more days until he can fly out to Colorado. That's assuming nothing interferes, of course.

He doesn't even open his eyes when the bell dings announcing the arrival of the elevator and he hears the doors slide apart.

A second later a hand grabs his, yanking him into the car! His eyes fly open and he drops his briefcase, ready to defend himself.

Sam is standing there, grinning from ear to ear. In an instant he is in her arms, and he doesn't notice the doors closing because she is kissing him for all she is worth.

"I have news!" she exclaims a few moments later, breaking away and slamming her hand on the stop button.

"Must be pretty important to stop the lift for," he teases.

"Important enough to stop the world!" she declares, with a wide smile, and proceeds to tell him.

His joyful whoop echoes up and down the elevator shaft!

 **XXX**

 **Anybody have any doubt what the news is? I mean, what's one more cliché, huh?**

 **Still not finished!**


	29. Chapter 29

**~Stargate Command—Seven and one half months later~**

"I don't believe this!" Samantha Carter-O'Neill cries in frustration, as another contraction hits. She leans against the wall for support and Jack quickly puts his arms around her.

"Here," he begs. "Sit down. It's going to be all right. They'll get this fixed in just a few minutes…"

"All right!" she glares at him in disbelief. "All right!? My water broke! I'm in labor! The contractions are five minutes apart! And we've been stuck in this god! damned! elevator! for the past two hours!"

"Sam, please. Calm down," he begs, putting his arms around her and supporting her weight as she sags at the end of the contraction. He's starting to seriously fear that she might have a stroke or something! He can't imagine what her blood pressure must be doing right now! Easing her down to the floor, he helps her lean against the wall, using his coat as a cushion. When he starts to stand, she grabs his arm desperately. "I'm right here," he assures her. "Not going anywhere… gonna use the emergency phone to find out if they're making any progress…"

Just then a grating noise from the doors draws their attention. Slowly the doors begin to part slightly, and finally there is enough room for the end of a crowbar to appear. After a few minutes there is a space of three or four inches between the doors. The floor level outside appears to be about three feet above the floor of the car.

"Sam!" Janet's voice comes from outside. "Sam, how are you doing? What's happening?"

"The… contractions are five minutes apart…" Sam begins, but another pain cuts off her words and she gasps, holding on to Jack's arm.

"She's in a lot of pain, Janet!" Jack calls. "Can you get us out of here?"

"We're trying, sir," Siler's strained voice comes through the crack. He is evidently the one wielding the crowbar. "The doors are stuck. Airman!" he yells to someone outside. "Get over here and help me with this!"

"We'll get you out, General," Janet calls, trying to sound confident.

But ten more minutes of effort at the doors—and two more contractions—yield only about six inches more space to the opening.

The next contraction hits just three minutes after the last, and with greater force. Sam screams, hanging on to Jack desperately. "Janet!" he calls, frantic.

"I'm going in there!" the doctor exclaims. "I can get through!" She yanks off her shoes, turns sideways and shoves her feet through the opening, at the same time giving orders for supplies she will need to someone out in the corridor.

It's a tight fit, but three minutes later the little doctor is kneeling at Sam's side. With blankets and pillows pushed in from outside, Janet and Jack try to make Sam as comfortable as possible. Jack is seated with his back to the wall, legs spread wide, holding his wife against his chest, while Janet talks Sam through the contractions.

"Okay, Sam, it's time to push now… Good. Very good! Now take a break… Wait for the next one."

Sam concentrates on Janet's voice, and on following her friend's directions, and somehow, though the pain is even more intense, the feeling of panic is gone and she's able to focus and keep on track…

Fifteen minutes later, Sam gives one final push and the baby slides into Janet's waiting hands. She wraps the shrieking infant in a blanket and hands it to its parents, as both Jack and Sam's arms reach out eagerly.

"Boy or girl?" Sam asks, cuddling the child close to her breast.

"A girl," Janet replies.

"Lauren Janet," Jack says, his voice thick with emotion.

The doctor looks up with a surprised smile. "That's… very nice."

"We'd already decided on Lauren… it was Sam's Mom's name. It just needed the right middle name to make it perfect." His eyes are misty as he looks up from the baby to meet the doctor's gaze. "Thank you, Janet."

"You're more than welcome, Jack."

Just then there is a grinding noise as the elevator doors are finally wrenched open.

Janet clears her throat. "Okay," she says. "Let's get you three out of here."


	30. Chapter 30

An hour later, Sam is sleeping in a private room in the infirmary, while Jack sits in a chair nearby, cuddling his new daughter. He is studying the tiny face, amazed at how perfect she is, all pink and gold, with none of the blotchy skin or pinched features frequently associated with newborns. Wide open blue eyes appear to be examining him right back, and the small button nose and sweetly curved mouth could not be more enchanting! Lauren's cap of blond hair is surprisingly curly and sprouts out in all directions just like her father's tends to do. Jack smooths his palm over the soft silkiness, momentarily taming it, but he is not surprised when it springs back to unruly chaos as his hand is removed.

He knows he's grinning like a fool, but he doesn't care at all as the baby opens her mouth and gives a bubbly gurgle that almost sounds—to his besotted ears—like she's laughing at him.

A giggle from the bed draws his attention, and he looks up to find Sam watching them, a tired but happy smile on her face. It's her million-watt smile, the one he lives for.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Hey yourself. How's she doing?"

"She's great. Perfect." Lauren gives another, louder, gurgle—a giggle to match her mother's this time—and Jack Laughs. "Hear that. She takes after you."

"Oh no!" Sam teases. "What about the no giggling rule?"

"Huh? What rule? She can giggle all she wants to."

"Uh-huh," Sam says with a grin. "I can see already how this is gonna go. Prepare to be wrapped around little fingers, Daddy."

Jack turns to her, startled, and his eyes suddenly fill with moisture. "Daddy," he echoes softly.

"Jack?" she says, concerned.

He's smiling again, but she's seen the brief look of fear on his face.

"I'm fine. Aren't I, pumpkin?" he says, touching the baby-soft cheek. "How'd you like to go see Mommy for a little while?" He kisses the baby's cheek gently, and then leans forward to place her in Sam's waiting arms. Once they are settled, Jack gets to his feet. "I'll be back shortly."

Sam looks up from the sweet bundle at her side, and reaches out to clasp his hand. "Jack." She tugs him down; at first he resists, but then gives in and sits on the bed beside her. She lifts his hand to her lips and kisses his fingers. "If you're a little scared, that's okay," she tells him. "So am I."

She feels his arms come around them and pull them close. His breath sighs against her hair. "We're going to be great," he whispers. "You and me and Lauren. Together. We'll do this together."


	31. Chapter 31

"Do we dare take the elevator out of here?" Sam is only half joking as she asks the question. She's sitting in one of the ubiquitous infirmary chairs, holding Lauren in her arms, as Jack bustles around gathering up the surprising amount of clutter that they've accumulated in just two days.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Jack mutters—not for the first time—as he tries to force a package of diapers into one of the canvas bags he brought along for packing. "I shoulda brought more bags!" He shakes his head at the pile of things on the bed.

"These are the gifts that have been brought for young Lauren, O'Neill," Teal'c informs him calmly from his station beside the door. "Everyone wishes to express their joy at your child's arrival."

Jack stops what he's doing and faces his friend. "I know that," he says sincerely. "And I appreciate it, believe me. Everyone's been great. Smack me if I dare do any more complaining!"

"I shall," Teal'c promises him stoically.

Jack frowns. "I didn't mean that literally, y'know."

The big Jaffa's lips quirk upward in a small smile.

Sam giggles. Daniel, who's leaning against the wall nearby, rolls his eyes.

Just then Siler appears at the door. "Sorry to bother you, General. Colonel. But…" He hesitates, glancing from Sam to Jack.

"Don't tell me…" Jack growls threateningly, as a feeling of foreboding descends. His expression dares Siler to speak.

But the poor Sergeant has no choice. "Sorry, sir." He almost cringes. "The elevators are down again." He makes a very fast exit into the corridor.

Jack turns to Sam. "You had to say it, didn't you? You just had to say it! You jinxed us!"

Daniel tries very hard to smother his laughter.

 **XXXX**

 **Happy Birthday to RDA today!**


	32. Chapter 32

Siler is hiding in the stairwell, in the small closet that gives access to the elevator control panel. Yep. Hiding. He can't deny it. There's no way he's coming out to face General O'Neill until he's certain the elevator is fixed! Totally fixed! As in… functioning perfectly! 'Cause he knows if they get stuck in that thing again… well, his ass is grass!

He's sure the problem is in the computer controls. Somewhere there's a glitch, one that's preventing the commands from being transmitted properly. If he can just determine which of the 500 components is faulty…

"Sergeant!"

Siler jerks upright, banging his head on the housing, and staggers, almost going to his knees. He turns around to face the… "General!… Landry! Sir!" The relief in his voice is palpable.

"Hey… are you okay?" The SGC commander takes a step forward and reaches out a hand to steady the other man.

"I'm good, sir. Just a little bump. What can I do for you, sir?" _As if I didn't know._

"Just wondered how it's going. But I assume it's not fixed yet, since you're still working in there." He peers around Siler into the cubbyhole.

"I'm afraid you're right, sir."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it—unless you think you need to go to the infirmary and have that bump looked at?"

"The infirmary?!" _Go to the infirmary, where O'Neill is! No on your life!_ "No, sir! Don't need to go to the infirmary! I'm fine! Never been better… I'll just get back to work now! Sir!" He turns quickly and ducks into the control panel closet, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Oo…key dokey," Landry says, eyeing the now-deserted landing. "Umm… right. Carry on, Sergeant." Glancing around to make sure no one heard him talking to himself, he heads down the stairs toward his office.


	33. Chapter 33

Stretching and rising from his chair, Jack glances over at the bed where Sam is nursing Lauren. "I think I'll go up to the cafeteria for coffee and cake. Want me to bring you back something?"

"Sounds good," she replies. Lauren squirms at the sound of Sam's voice, and she drops it to a murmur. "She should be asleep soon. Chocolate cake if they have it."

"Naturally," he whispers in reply. "It'll take me about twenty minutes." It's four floors up to the cafeteria level. He leans down and kisses his wife, and she smiles and watches him exit the room.

Lauren settles down again to the task at hand, and Sam watches her in fascination until eventually the baby sleeps, satisfied, and the little mouth releases the nipple and falls slack. Smiling, Sam carefully gets up and places Lauren in her bassinet.

Over an hour passes and there is no sign of Jack. Sam checks with Janet, Daniel and Teal'c—none of them have seen him. Daniel calls Sgt. Harriman, who determines that Jack has not left the base. A few moments later his voice comes on the all-call. "General O'Neill, please call the infirmary!"

They wait, but there is no response.

"Check his transponder," Sam says.

The tracking device says that Jack is nowhere within range. His signal has vanished.


	34. Chapter 34

SGC security cameras reveal that General O'Neill entered the west stairwell on the infirmary level at 1435 hours. However, there is no sign of him emerging anywhere.

"Wait," Sam says as they watch Jack going through the stairwell door for the second time. "Go back, and slow it down."

Teal'c nods. "I believe I saw it also."

As the door closes behind Jack, a flash of light is visible through the crack…

They look at one another. "Thor."

 **xxx**

Jack steps into the stairwell, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. At that same instant he is surrounded by a very bright—very familiar—flash of light!

"Oh, for cr—"

… _he experiences the briefest possible sensation of instantaneous translocation…_

"—in' out loud!" he concludes his shout a fraction of a second later, as the beam deposits him on the deck of an Asgaard ship. There's barely time to register the blue globe of Earth through the window in front of him before it disappears in the blur of hyper-drive.

"Thor!" he hollers, wheeling to face the small grey alien at the ship's controls.

"O'Neill, I am sorry…"

"Turn the ship around!"

"I cannot, O'Neill. We are late."

"Late?" Jack exclaims. "Whaddya mean _late?!_ I'm not going anywhere!"

"Your presence is requested at a meeting of the New Asgaard Supreme Council. It is extremely important."

"What I left back on Earth is more important to me!" Jack cries, waving his arms frantically as he stalks toward the Commander's chair. "My wife and child are down there! Take me back!" He receives only a blank stare from the Asgaard. Jack draws a deep breath, and tries to explain more calmly. "A few things have changed since we saw you last. I got married and…"

"Married? You have a mate now?"

"Yeah, a ma… a wife. Yes. And we just had a baby…"

"A baby?"

Jack clenches his teeth. "Yeah, y'know… a child, a small human. We have a little girl, just two days old! So, y'see, I need to be back there with them—my wife and daughter—"

"Who is your mate, O'Neill?"

"I don't think she'd like being called a 'mate'," Jack growls. "But it's Sam—Colonel Carter."

Thor's eyes actually light up with what could be interpreted as approval. "What is it you say—? Congratulations, O'Neill."

"Yeah, thanks. But you can see now, I need to be back home—not gallivantin' off into the inter-galactic pucker-brush to some Super Council meeting…" He stops because a genuine frown has appeared on Thor's normally expressionless face. "What?" Jack demands.

"What is pecker-brush, O'Neill?"

O'Neill blinks, stares, and snorts. "That's pucker—pronounced 'uh'—pucker. It means outback. Backwoods. Not… never mind!" He makes erasing motions with both hands, seeing that his explanation is doing nothing to clarify the matter. "Forget it! Just take me home! Please!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this little story! I appreciate every one of you! Special thanks to Pat for her suggestions!**

 **I hope you-all continue to enjoy.**

 **xxxxx**

So far Jack's pleas and demands to be returned to Earth have had no effect on his little alien beyond beyond a few blinks of the huge black eyes! Frustrated, he paces back and forth across the width of the ship's bridge.

"Okay," he says at last, blowing out a deep breath. "What is so all-fired important that the Council has to see me now?" He's very annoyed, even though he's reasonably sure that Sam would have figured out what happened and must know that he is not in any immediate danger. At least he hopes she has!

"As I said, this is a New Council, O'Neill. A portion of the membership has changed. Some of the old members are due for updated clones. Their current bodies are quite aged, and they are entitled to a Liberatium—a sort of 'vacation time', I believe you would call it—in order to acclimate completely to their new bodies. Replacements have been chosen. The new members would like to meet in person with a representative of the Tau'ri. You are the obvious choice for such a meeting."

Jack scowls darkly. "Yeah, I suppose I am," he admits after a moment, thinking of the chaos that would ensue if Thor chose to beam away the President, or some other world leader without warning. "How long is this gonna take?"

"We will arrive in my home solar system in approximately one point four of your hours. The Council is already convened and awaiting you."

"That seems faster than usual," Jack concedes, impressed. "Have you guys made some new improvements in your hyper-drive?"

"We have."

"Carter will want to hear all about that."

"And so she shall."

"Any chance we could contact the SGC so I can let Sam know what's going on?"

"That can be arranged," Thor agrees with a nod. "As soon as we drop out of hyper-drive to enter our solar system, I shall make contact."

"Thanks, little buddy."

 **xxx**

Jack has been gone a little more than three hours when his hologram suddenly appears in Hank Landry's office. Landry, who has been briefed on the technology, but has never witnessed it, is understandably startled.

"Jack!" he exclaims, jumping to his feet and dislodging a number of items from the surface of his desk. "What the…?"

Jack grins. "Sorry, Hank. Didn't mean to scare you."

"So it _is_ the Asgaard that took you?"

"Yep."

Landry nods. "That's what Colonel Carter said."

"I knew she'd figure it out." He glances around. "I wanted Thor to send me to the infirmary, but he had to route the communication to your office because we're in the Asgaard solar system, and these are the coordinates he has. At this distance he couldn't figure it any closer. Something about galactic drift…"

"Uh huh," Hank replies with a hint of the same tone Jack uses when explanations get too tech-y. "I'll call Carter down."

"No, no!" Jack objects. "She can't walk that many stairs yet. Just get her on the phone…"

"Oh, the elevators are all fixed," Landry assures him with a grin. "Siler pulled it off a little while after you disappeared."

"You're absolutely sure they're fixed?" Jack demands.

"Positive."

Nevertheless, Jack holds his breath until his wife arrives at the office door.


	36. Chapter 36

**Many thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review this story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

Sam arrives in Landry's office within five minutes, carrying Lauren, with Daniel, Teal'c and Janet close behind. Her face lights up with a smile as soon as she sees Jack. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he assures her, grinning at her and the baby. He beckons to her. "Bring her closer." He steps forward, to what is apparently the very edge of the holo-transmitter's field. Now he can look directly into the baby's face. "She's awake! Hiya, Sweet Pea!"

Lauren gurgles at the sound of his voice. "See, she knows me!" Jack exclaims happily. "Thor! Come over here and meet my daughter!"

After a moment Thor steps into the hologram field.

"Come on over," Jack encourages again, grinning. "She doesn't bite!"

"She does not? Then how will she eat?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "It means she can't hurt you, Thor. And she doesn't have teeth yet, anyway." He waves Thor forward. "Come closer."

Thor approaches cautiously, stopping about three feet from Sam and the baby. "Colonel Carter," he says. "It is good to see you... and your child."

"Good to see you, too, Thor." Sam smiles and holds the baby more upright so she can be seen clearly. "This is Lauren Janet O'Neill."

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" gushes Jack.

Thor pauses for a moment to consider. "I find I must agree with you, O'Neill, since she is the only baby I have ever seen."

Jack looks completely taken aback for a moment, and a ripple of amusement runs through the assembled group.

"Thank you very much, Thor," Sam says graciously.

"Are all infants of your species this small?" he asks.

Puzzled glances are exchanged, and it is Janet who replies. "Actually she's a bit bigger than the average newborn at seven pounds, fifteen ounces. Average weight is about seven pounds, nine ounces."

"And yet they grow into large beings such as like yourselves." The little Asgaard glances around the group. "Fascinating. It has been many millennia since growth was a part of Asgaard development. How rapidly does this enlargement take place?"

The group at the SGC all look at Janet again. "Oh, she'll start gaining weight very quickly. In a month, you'll see a difference."

"And at what age will she become independent?"

"That depends on what you mean by independent," Janet says. "There are lots of milestones—crawling, walking, talking, going to school… but she won't be truly independent for, oh, sixteen or eighteen years… or more."

"I see," the Asgaard nods. "Thank you, Doctor. O'Neill, we must prepare for our arrival on Orilla."

"Right. Just give me a couple of minutes." He quickly explains to the others why Thor beamed him onto his ship. "I don't know how long the meeting with the new council will take, but I'll do my best to keep it short," he promises. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can." When they reach out toward one another, their hands pass through each other.

A moment later, his holo-image vanishes.


	37. Chapter 37

**First let me apologize for the long wait since my last post.**

 **Spring is trying to come here in my part of the world. We had 6 inches of snow just a couple of weeks ago, but now my daffodils and tulips are up.**

 **Hope everyone is well!**

 **XXX**

Almost 24 hours pass before Jack gets in touch with them again, and when he does the look on his face sets off alarm bells for Sam.

"What's wrong?" she demands without preamble. "Are you okay?" He doesn't answer right away, and she presses. "Jack?"

He blinks and refocuses. "Um… yeah… I'm fine, Sam. It's just—they wanna come for a visit…"

"Who?" Landry asks. "The Asgaard?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so…"

"That's fine, I suppose," Landry says, puzzled by Jack's apparent reluctance. "Do they want to speak to somebody in the government? The President?"

But Jack is shaking his head. "No. Nothing like that." He focuses on Sam. "They want to see the baby!" The last words come out in a rush.

They are all staring at Jack. "Lauren?" Sam says. "They want to see Lauren?"

"Yeah." Jack nods.

Sam clutches the baby to her chest. "Why?" The word comes out in a barely audible squeak.

"Because they've never seen a baby…" Jack says softly.

Daniel steps in with an explanation. "Like Thor said, it's been thousands of years since they've had babies. They're probably just very curious. It's understandable in a way…"

"Understandable?" Sam cuts in, glaring.

"Sam, it's okay," Daniel tries to soothe her. "I'm sure they don't want to hurt her…"

She takes a deep breath. _These are the Asgaard. They're our friends._ But her protective maternal instinct has kicked into overdrive.

"How many of them want to come?" Landry asks.

"Well, uh…" Jack clears his throat. "All of them…"

Sam gulps. _He can't mean all of the Asgaard._

"All of whom?" Daniel asks.

"The Council," Jack says. "All of the Council."

"How many?" Landry asks.

"There's… um, about… errr…" The rest is lost in a mumble.

"How many, Jack?" Landry demands.

Jack takes a deep breath. "About seventy." When they all stare at him in disbelief, he clarifies; "There are about seventy members of the full New Council."

There is a shocked silence.

"Seventy Asgaard want to come see Lauren?" Sam says at last.

"Do you mean literally… in person?" Daniel asks.

Jack nods.

"Not just by holo?"

Jack shakes his head.

"I don't think we can accommodate seventy Asgaard on the base," Landry says slowly.

At this point Thor steps into the communicator field. "You would not need to house them, General Landry. There are adequate accommodations on board my ship."

"That's good," Landry says, relieved.

"They could beam down in small groups," Thor suggests. "Perhaps a dozen at a time."

Even a dozen Asgaard seems pretty overwhelming at the moment!


	38. Chapter 38

"What?" Sam exclaims turning to look at Jack. "They brought presents for Lauren?!"

Jack and the Asgaard have returned, and they are headed to the briefing room to meet with the first of the Council members.

"Yeah…" he admits sheepishly. "I might've just mentioned that humans give gifts to newborns. Didn't think she even heard me."

"She?"

"Umm. The chairperson of the Council. Her name is Estir."

"Estir," Daniel echoes, musing, and launches into full lecture mode. "That's very similar to the name Eostre. According to the Venerable Bede, an English monk writing in Latin during the 8th century, Eostre is the goddess of Spring in Germanic mythology. Her festival was celebrated by pagan Anglo Saxons at the time of the vernal equinox. Bede claimed that the word Easter came from her name. His mention of the goddess is the only record of her existence, however, and some scholars have suggested that she may have been the product of his own invention. Nonetheless, as the _Oxford English Dictionary_ 's etymology points out 'it seems unlikely that Bede would have invented a fictitious pagan festival in order to account for a Christian one…'" Daniel's explanation finally fizzles as he takes in Jack's glare and Sam's smirk. "...But you don't really care about all that, do you?"

Sam giggles and Jack shakes his head. "Nope," he declares. At the same time he's grateful that Daniel's rambling seems to have eased Sam's tension.

In the briefing room, they stare in disbelief at the table piled with more than a dozen gaily wrapped packages. Jack had apparently also explained the practice of making the gift wrap as decorative as possible.

Thor and Estir are there waiting for them. The Councilwoman has previously been rather cool and curt in the meetings with Jack, but she is evidently warmed by the child in Sam's arms, and even goes so far as to assure her that the observers wish nothing but the best for the small family. She and Thor present the gifts and explain their use as each is unwrapped.

"This is a tracker." Thor holds a small devise in his hands. "When inserted under Lauren's skin, it will allow you to always know exactly where she is located."

"We understand that human children love music," Estir tells them, pointing to another package. "This will play music continually for your child. You may choose the songs to be played. You may also program this to read or tell stories in your voice."

"This device will allow you to hear the child when she is in another part of your house. In addition, you may see a hologram showing you exactly her condition." Thor holds up a small device that looks deceptively like a simple baby monitor! "In case you are unable to immediately go to her, you will be able to speak to her and she can see a holo of you also."

"This is a personal shield." Estir explains the next item. "It can be programmed so that only those whom you choose will be able to touch her, and will sound an alarm if anyone attempts to harm her. It will also prevent the operation of any known beaming technology."

"We also understand that human infants like cuddly representations of small creatures," Estir continues, displaying a box with several odd-looking soft toys inside. "I hope your child with enjoy these."

"Errr…thank you. They look very… cuddly," Sam says, her eyes fixed on a small purple creature which resembles a DNA strand with antennae and three huge orange eyes.

There are several more gifts… but it is the last one that has them goggling with shock.

"This is the controller for a private spacecraft which we have placed at your disposal." Thor presents them with a remote control device. "The ship is currently cloaked and in high orbit above the Earth. It is equipped with Asgaard beaming and hyper-drive technology. Its power supply is good for approximately ten of your years."

"Thor… I don't know what to say," Jack manages after a moment. "This is way too kind of you guys."

"Not at all, O'Neill. If, as we believe, your child's DNA can solve our cloning problem, we will owe you far more than a few trinkets."

 _A few trinkets?_ Sam mouths in disbelief.

 **~x~**

 **Many thanks to Pat for the main idea for this chapter! I'd have never thought of having the Asgaard bring Lauren presents.**


	39. Chapter 39

The remainder of the visits proceed very smoothly. The Asgaard are much like children themselves in their curiosity and awe of the baby.

Questions abound;

"Why does she not speak?"

"When will she walk?"

"How do you talk to her?"

Huge black eyes gaze in wonder at Lauren, who occasionally gurgles and squeals, causing the visitors to leap back in startlement.

A few of them are even interested in the nursing process;

"Your body produces the sustenance for your child?"

"Does she not require more variety in her diet?"

Sam finds a few of them—'females' perhaps?—to be very empathetic to her own feelings and concerns.

Estir remains at the SGC as each Asgaard group is beamed down for their visit. The Councilwoman herself asks many, many questions about Lauren, and about Sam and her experience of childbirth, some of which have Sam blushing with embarrassment, when they stray into the biology of human reproduction! Once they all have had their visit and returned to the ship, Thor and Estir remain to confer with Jack and Sam.

"We very much appreciate your indulgence in allowing us access to your offspring, O'Neill, Colonel Carter," Thor says. "We believe the solution to the problem of our cloning drift may lie in understanding the biology of human procreation. I have no desire to harm your child in any way, however we would be very appreciative if we could take scans and DNA samples from the three of you."

Sam and Jack exchange meaningful looks. "What would these samples entail?" she asks.

"Blood samples from you and O'Neill," Thor says. "Merely a small skin scraping from the baby. I assure you, it will do her no harm. The scan is completely non-invasive, but would require bringing her to the ship."

"I shall escort the O'Neills to your ship," Teal'c informs the two Asgaard protectively.

"Of course," Thor replies at once.

Aboard the ship, Lauren is treated as gently and carefully as a china doll. Sam is allowed to hold her as they both are scanned by the Asgaard medical pod. Jack is scanned separately, and DNA samples taken from all three. Lauren sleeps through the entire experience, and barely twitches when an Asgaard instrument is used to gently remove skin cells from the skin of her arm..

 **~x~**

 **I believe I'm about finished with this story—running out of ideas. One more chapter. I think I've stretched it out long enough! Much more and I might have to actually come up with a plot…**


	40. Chapter 40

Thor and Estir are the last of the Asgaard to be beamed out of the SGC. Sam and Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet wave as the two of them vanish.

"Did you see that?" Daniel demands as the light fades.

"What?" Janet asks.

"They moved closer together as they disappeared!"

Teal'c's eyebrow goes up. "Perhaps they enjoy each other's company."

"Oh, yeah," Jack snarks sarcastically. "Maybe they're an _item_."

Everyone except Teal'c laughs at the remark.

"I believe you may be correct, O'Neill," the Jaffa agrees. "They may have already learned that the first lesson of procreation is closeness." He clasps his hands behind his back and moves toward the door, leaving the others to contemplate that small bit of wisdom.

 **xxxx**

Sam cuddles Lauren a little closer and breathes a sigh of relief, once she and Jack are back in her room. "I hate to say it, but I'm glad they're gone," she confides to Jack.

"I'm sorry it was so hard on you…" Jack begins.

"It wasn't really," she says. "They were very kind. It's just, they were so… curious. It was awkward at times."

"I know."

"Can we go home soon?"

"Absolutely," he says. "Let's get packed." He reaches for their bags, and Sam settles a sleeping Lauren gently into the bassinet.

Daniel and Janet appear at the door a few minutes later, each carrying two Styrofoam cups.

"Thanks!" Jack exclaims, taking one cup from Daniel as Janet passes one of hers off to Sam.

"It's herbal tea," Janet tells the new mother, partly assurance and partly advice. "As long as you're nursing…"

"I know. Go easy on the caffeine."

"Do you suppose Teal'c is right about Thor and Estir?" Daniel asks after a few moments.

"Well if our DNA helps them solve the cloning problem, who knows…." Sam smirks. "They might get together."

Jack sputters, and claps his hand to his mouth, barely preventing his coffee from spraying all over. "Asgaards _getting together…_ Good god, what an image!"

Daniel dodges away from Jack, and Sam and Janet start to giggle.

"Well, you know…" Sam finds her voice. "They have to have some way of producing little Thorlets!"

"Thorlets!" Jack falls into the nearest chair laughing.

Daniel chokes, and the two women hold onto each other as they succumb to giggles.

In the bassinet Lauren opens her eyes at the sounds of mirth, and adds her own musical gurgle to the merriment.

 **xxxx**

Jack has a grin on his face as he, Sam and Lauren enter the elevator a while later. "This is where it started," he teases.

"Where what started?"

"This. Us." He waves his hand back and forth between them. "You know… the day you jumped me in the lift!"

She laughed. "I didn't see you running away!"

"Nowhere to run." His gaze softens. One arm slips around her shoulders and the other hand caresses Lauren's cheek gently. "Besides, I'd have missed all this."

"Never," she declares. "This was meant to be. Now let's go home."

He hits the stop lever, reaches into his pocket and takes out the remote control that Thor gave him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He presses a button and the three of them vanish in a flash of brilliant white light!

 **XXXXXXX**

 **~So they all lived happily ever after—and this time I mean it!~**

 **The perfect finale—going out in a blaze of light! In this case an Asgaard transporter.**

 **Thank you-all so much for reading! Thanks for all the great comments, messages and story alerts!**

 **Special thanks to PatriciaS, for sharing your wonderful ideas with me!**

 **This has been a lot of fun to write, and I'm very gratified that so many of you seemed to enjoy it!**

 **Thanks again, and take care!**


End file.
